


Easy Mac

by wisrac17dew



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, easy mac, i had writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisrac17dew/pseuds/wisrac17dew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will decides to make himself a bowl of easy mac, Hannibal disapproves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Mac

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I just got really bored and this happened... Enjoy I guess?

Will pulled open the door to one of the cabinets above his kitchen counter. “So what are you trying to say?” He frowned as he picked out a small plastic container.

“I’m saying that maybe the chesapeake ripper-” Hannibal paused when he noticed what Will was holding. He wrinkled up his nose and stood up from the couch he had been sitting on. “What is that?”

“Huh?” Will turned around and frowned as he pulled back the paper lid on the blue and yellow container. “You mean this?” He motioned to the processed food in his hand.

“Yes, that” Will couldn’t help but laugh out loud at his psychiatrist’s obvious distaste for any food that wasn’t gourmet. 

“It’s Easy Mac” he explained, turning on the tap “You just add water, pop it in the microwave, and bam! You have macaroni and cheese!” 

“That looks disgusting” Hannibal frowned, walking over into the kitchen to take a closer look. Will opened the door to the microwave and put the small disposable bowl inside. 

“Yeah it’s not the greatest, but I was hungry” Will sighed “now can we get back to the subject at hand?”  
But Hannibal was far more interested in Will’s meal than the chesapeake ripper. As soon as the microwave timer hit “0:00” he pulled open the door and put the bowl on the counter. “Give me a spoon, Will” Hannibal demanded Will groaned, what was with this guy? He reluctantly handed over the spoon that he had planned on using to eat the macaroni himself. Hannibal took a spoonful of noodles and took them into his mouth. His reaction was priceless. “Will!” He yelped after swallowing the food in his mouth. “I will not allow you to be eating this stuff! No wonder you have nightmares, this food tastes like manure!” 

Will swiped his bowl of easy mac away from Hannibal “I can eat whatever I’d like” he said. “Not everyone has time to prepare 5 star meals every time they’re hungry!”

“You need a cooking lesson” Hannibal decided. He walked over to Will’s pantry and snooped around inside for a little less than a moment. “You don’t have any food! I guess we have to go shopping as well!”

Will couldn’t help but admit that Hannibal’s frantic pacing around the room was amusing. “I thought you came over here to discuss important business, not insult my taste in food.”

“You’re taste in food is much more important than anything else at the moment. Put on some shoes we’re going to the grocery store.” Will groaned, what had he gotten himself into?


End file.
